1. Field
The present invention relates to methods and systems for managing a charging operation of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With, growing environmental awareness and concerns for energy efficiency, demand for various forms of hybrid vehicles that utilize non-fuel energy has significantly increased. Movement of a hybrid vehicle and/or operation of its units may be powered, wholly or in part, by electrical power stored in one or more batteries. The batteries are used to power the hybrid vehicle when the engine is turned off. As one might expect, a hybrid vehicle travelling up a steep hill will generally require more electrical power from the batteries than when travelling on a flat smooth road. In certain conditions, however, the stored electrical energy may not be sufficient for propelling movement of the hybrid vehicle. This insufficient power may occur when the hybrid vehicle is operated in a reverse gear and needs to travel up a steep hill. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method/system of managing charging of the batteries to improve performance of the hybrid vehicle during reverse climbing.